


Sonnet for What Should Be Past

by FlowCloud (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Series: Character Sonnets [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/FlowCloud
Summary: Joshua contemplates letting it all go.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: Character Sonnets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765969
Kudos: 7





	Sonnet for What Should Be Past

I am above, you are below, my dear,  
  
So it goes. A matter of transcendence  
  
Merely, more than a separation of years.  
  
You should really pay such truths more mind hence.  
  
I can peer down at you from a mountain  
  
Of building, while you waste away your pithy  
  
Life, so much dust in the drain of a fountain.  
  
It’s almost a matter to engender pity.  
  
Yes, it’s best that we part ways, my dear,  
  
Rather than watch you winnow like a wisp in  
  
Wind, stumble over your most rational fears,  
  
And concern yourself with the workings of sin.  
  
Yet I still muddle myself among your dreck,  
  
Not content to leave our little ship to wreck.


End file.
